Demons
About This is alien specie which I've created to participate in my original stories, but i just couldn't resist using them in my adventure. Info Overall This specie is one of the most ancient of all, they are together in this category with angels and cherubs, but they are very different. Their society and behavior could be considered very weird, but they're however, balanced, always. From sociology to relationships, everything they do or mean it's always carefully balanced, never too negative, or positive. But that line of thought isn't always there, young demons aren't balanced, they are divided in two categories, the Red and the Green. Red categorized young demons are more inclined to malevolence or evilness. Green categorized young demons are more inclined to benevolence and goodness. However, few demons do continue with those behaviour for their entire life, later when they're older, they start being more balanced, until the circle is complete and they finally are accepted as fine members of their incredibly advanced and balanced society. Society Organization No one can ever really understand their society beyond them. They have no lead, no official government. Neither they do have a main planet. They are all spawn around the intra-verse, some even playing important roles in the protection, or the destruction of it. Even more shocking, they do have a official coin for all the specie even without any organization to say so. There are no social classes, they all are equal before anything, and jobs are equally payed with equal importance. Most interesting is their wars, which are non-exist, neither they're always peaceful. Gender is another interesting topic, because it really doesn't matter, mating between people of the same Gender is very accepted in their society. Relationships Romance Romance is actually a little next to the troll romance but it does not have neither Auspisticism, or Moirallegiance, and it have different names and some different meanings. Having to deal with it is very hard, especially for young demons. Even if adult demons do have a complete balance complex, it isn't something that happens in romance. So the challenge to every demon with a crush for someone is to keep their feeling balanced for it's mate. Another problem is that hate is a romantic feeling, and is a part of the demon's grown to be aware of so. In the demonic society any relationship turned to an unique feeling (hat or love) is totally unencouraged. Friendship Friendship is a very interesting topic, it has no real repercussion at reproduction or society matters, yet it is a real thing which demons try to keep, most of times. As romance it haves three types and as romance, two are inclined to hate or love and one is a balance between both. Marking Marking is the human equivalent of marrying, but it is forever and almost irreversible. It is occurred simply by the action of kissing. For that occasion, affective actions are restricted to simple things as hugs and cheek kisses. However, the marking is only directed to the one whos was kissed, in the case that the two sides aren't both demons. Reproduction Demons reproduction is actually very unnecessary, because they're actually imortal. But it is actually possible, this is a survival mechanism in overall, if the population is declining too much, it is used as a popular idea. Their reproduction system is very likely the human one, even reminding it is needed of a female and a male to make a new born baby. It is taken as a curse for most demons which are marked and are of the same gender. Culture Demons culture is very balanced, as well as everything they do. They are more turned to music and arts, always making a shock between good and evil, good and bad. Some Demons do prefer specifically types of music, likely the humans, unlikely the humans, they are more acceptable to any other genre, and music was never a culture delimiter. Arts in general are beautiful paintings portraying about both chaos and peace in the same place. They have their own universal language, used more often in loner planets, where the contact with other cultures is totally null. MORE COMING SOON Category:Demon Category:Yanzoo Category:Other Species Category:World C Session